


My Sweet Home

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Kyungsoo's home is Jongin.





	My Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Japan is the home of KaiSoo supremacist. This is inspired by their photos in EXO-L Japan Magazine vol. 8. Bless my KaiSoo heart and KaiSoo for making materials for canon compliant aus ;)

_Kyungsoo-ya..._

_Kyungsoo-ya..._

_Kyungsoo-ya..._

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Squirming at the sudden voice entering his blurry mind, Kyungsoo closed his eyes even tighter. Inhaling a good amount of oxygen, he released it slowly from his mouth, gathering his conciousness before slowly blinking his eyes.

"Kyungsoo-ya. We have arrived home."

Kyungsoo stretched his limbs with eyes still closed, not bothering to answer his manager. His joints popped and somehow he got satisfied. He had a long day and he just wanted a good sleep. Being under the blazing sun was a challenge but Do Kyungsoo is a human who can't beat the scorching heat. He thought that he would be a dried human because of the length he was under the sun.

Then, he only nodded to his manager and got up from his seat, reaching blindly to unlock the seatbelt. His manager bade him goodbye after Kyungsoo made it into the house.

 _I'm home_. He mentally said the greeting.

Unbother to turn the light on, he walked faster to a bedroom he knew by heart, mind instantly searching for someone he called his own health station. A person who could nurse his exhausted mind -and body, too.

Then Kyungsoo found a lump under the blanket.

Even before closing his body and said lump together to regain his strength as he usually did, Kyungsoo felt somewhat recharged. He quickly shimmied himself out from the jacket and trousers, leaving him only with his boxer and thin t-shirt. The lump didn't move an inch when Kyungsoo almost jumped on the bed because of his excited heart upon seeing a vacant side.

Because, the lump, no, Jongin and vacant side of a queen bed was not a good sight.

So, Kyungsoo had to fill it. Every time.

Being a good big spoon, Kyungsoo pulled Jongin into his embrace slowly. Even though he knew that the younger slept like a log. The younger mewled in his sleep, but even in his unconscious state, he pressed his back into Kyungsoo's chest, gravitated to the warm embrace. Much to the older man's delight, Jongin was safely tucked under his chin. Satisfied with the position, Kyungsoo pulled the thin blanket to cover them both.

His arm sneaked to feel Jongin's abs and side, one of a lot of previlege of just being Do Kyungsoo. He giggled by himself after tracing the hard abs, the opposite of his own cute flabby tummy. But that's not even a problem. Jongin told him he loved Kyungsoo's tummy.

Kissing the crown of Jongin's head good night, the vocalist then closed his eyes again, began to charge his energy until it filled to the maximum level.

Because he's home.


End file.
